


Standing Guard

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Prom, brave-ish heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Matteusz doesn't sleep that night. He watches the Cabinet of Souls and keeps an eye on their now locked door. More importantly he watches over Charlie.





	

Matteusz wraps his arms around Charlie and stays like that until his boyfriends stopped shaking. The whole day has been heretic, a mix of flesh eating flower petals and weapons pointed. Weapons fired. 

He holds on to Charlie because everything is chaos. Matteusz lets his boyfriend bury his head in his shoulder and tries not to cry. 

Eventually they pull apart. But still they're close and their hands are tightly intertwined with each other's. 

Matteusz lets Charlie wear his hoodie over his pyjamas. It's far too big on him - a result of having a much smaller boyfriend - but Charlie doesn't seem to care. His didn't ask for it. (He hadn't said anything since they went upstairs.) Charlie simply took it because he needed comfort. 

It's not like Matteusz cares anyway. He'd give more than a jacket for his prince. 

He'd do anything for Charlie. 

~~~

It's almost two am and logically Matteusz should be exhausted. Charlie been sleeping on his chest for the past few hours, whimpering occasionally from nightmares. Sometimes he'd whisper desperately in his native language. Sometimes he'd clutch onto Matteusz shirt and repeat an unfamiliar word over and over. (He has the worst feeling it was the Rhodian equivalent of help.) 

Matteusz dreads the things a Prince of a dead planet has nightmares about. 

Matteusz, however, can't sleep. The events of the day which seem to be haunting Charlie's dreams, gnaw at his mind. 

The Cabinet of Souls was now hidden at the bottom of their wardrobe. There's a chair against the wall as well as it being tightly locked. 

Charlie locked the door to protect the Cabinet. Matteusz put the chair against to protect Charlie. 

If he's honest with himself, protecting Charlie is also why he's still fighting sleep. Why he won't let himself forget the events of the day even for a few restless hours before morning. Because of a fresh cut on Charlie's cheek and what it represented. 

Miss Quill was desperate.  That much was crystal clear. So desperate for vengeance that she was willing to risk her own life just for the satisfaction of hitting Charlie because he lied about the Cabinet. About a weapon. A weapon that had the potential to kill the earth if misused. 

Charlie's always regarded her as dangerous - he warned him about her right from the start- and now Matteusz was starting to understand why. 

She was ruthless and clearly had an vendetta against Charlie. But it was her unraveling emotions that made her dangerous now. He didn't trust her not to hurt Charlie again. 

She had been in her own room since she returned with a bloody elbow. (He didn't want to think about where she injured herself.) Usually Matteusz would have offered to help clean her cut or at least left the first aid kit and a coffee outside her room so she could have helped herself. 

But there was a scar on Charlie's cheek now. There was blood on Quills hands that Matteusz couldn't bring himself to forgive her for. 

No one was allowed to hurt Charlie. It was why he hadn't hesitated to knock out the new teacher the moment the target of her gun had changed. (He tried to peaceful most of the time. But seeing Charlie in danger had triggered his protective instincts and given him a strength he didn't know he had.) 

Despite being born worlds apart. Despite everything... no one hurt Charlie. Not ever. 

Charlie was his world now. 

He hides a yawn and keeps standing guard.


End file.
